On Concerts and Chance Encounters
by NightmareWalker
Summary: Aurora found out her favorite rock band is in town and decides to go, not expecting anything other than a fun night of music. What she finds, however, is that sometimes, a little extra preparation makes all the difference. T for like, two swears. Implied romantic Malora, don't like, don't read!


I told myself I wouldn't do this. I wasn't gonna get sucked into this fandom. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not happening.

Shit. Now look at what I've done.

*Sighs* I blame Elle Fanning and her addictive laughter.

Anyway, this little pearl wouldn't leave me alone until, three weeks later (I held out that long, dammit!), I finally caved. Dammit.

To those who are reading my Jori and/or Rizzles fics, I apologize for the absence. A string of writer's block [which I'm working through] is to blame.

Enjoy!

* * *

Aurora bustled around her room, clothes flying from closet to bed to floor and back again. In the doorway, her aunts hovered anxiously and wrung their hands. Well, Knotgrass was wringing her hands and chastising Aurora for throwing her clothes around while Flittle stared out the bay windows dreamily with scarves hanging off her shoulder and head and Thistlewit ran through the midst of the mayhem waving her arms around and laughing gayly (she _was_ the youngest of the trio of sisters and more prone to allowing Aurora some liberties, as such).

"Aurora, are you sure you should go to this...concert? This band – Evil Worlds or whatever-"

"The Evil In This World, Auntie Knotgrass. I really like them, they're quite good. It's not like I'm going to be doing anything bad, just listening to some good music." Aurora dug through the clothes on her dresser and pulled a pair of skinny jeans from the bottom of the pile. She slid them up her legs and Thistlewit ran over with a faded band shirt in hand.

"Ooh, this one, this one! It'll look so nice with your jeans and – and-" She spun around, curly hair with the ends died green flying out as she dug through a jewelry box sitting on the dresser. "And this! This one! Please say you'll wear it!"

Aurora took the armlet and slid it over her forearm, admiring the iron-wrought dragon with leaf-like lines etched through it. "Thank you, Thistlewit! This will be so much fun!" She hugged the younger woman, than pecked Flittle's cheek (the ditzy older woman only smiled vacantly and held her finger out to a butterfly that had ventured into the window.

She stopped in front of Knotgrass and looked at her entreatingly. "Auntie Knotgrass, I'll be fine. Please just let me go?" Knotgrass kept up her severe facade for a few more seconds, then sighed and stepped aside. Aurora squealed and almost knocked her over with the force of her hug, then ran down the stairs. "Thank you, thank you! I'll text when I'm on my way home!" Knotgrass heard the front door slam and they stood in silence for a few moments before Flittle sneezed loudly, disturbing the butterflies that had settled on her hand and in her hair.

* * *

"Hello, Summersfield! We are The Evil In This World, and we are here to roooooock!" The crowd exploded into sound, girls screaming and guys waving their shirts wildly overhead, while onstage, the band struck their opening chords. The lead singer, Maleficent (last name curiously absent), an imposing and statuesque twenty six year old woman with long, dark hair teased into wild disarray, ears pierced with hoops and silver cuffs that gave the impression of elven points, and a black tank showcasing two half sleeves of colorful tattoos, raised her fist into the air and the opening guitar riff slid into a wild, chasing rhythm.

Her voice, low and sensual, grabbed hold of each and every person in the crowd and enspelled them, including one Aurora Briar, who couldn't help but bounce on her feet alongside the manic spectators around her. She shouted the lyrics back at the lead singer, laughing gayly as the woman flipped off the cameraman crawling around onstage and the crowd surged forward as she approached the edge it. She found herself caught up in the rush and was forced closer to the raised stage, unable to wriggle back at all as more and more people fought to get closer.

Onstage, Maleficent smiled toothily and crouched low, balancing easily on the balls of her feet in her combat boots. She reached out with red painted fingers and tipped back a panting young man's head by his chin. "Aw, does the pretty boy want a taste?" She practically crooned into the mic in her opposite hand and her eyes, vibrantly green edged with gold near the center, sparkled mischievously. The young man in question couldn't get out a sensible word and settled for nodding frantically, to which Maleficent responded with a dark (and positively _predatory_ ) laugh. He put his hands on the edge of the stage and tried to lean up and steal a kiss before she shoved him back into the crowd.

"Little troll, you know _intimacy_ must be freely given, not merely taken by force. Shame, too. You'd have enjoyed this next bit." She had the gall to wink at him even though her lips were turned down in (mostly mocking) anger. She tapped one finger against her lips, painted red, and a fine eyebrow arched high. "What say you, people of Summersfield?! Do you want to know what's in store next?" The roar was deafening and Maleficent's subsequent smirk redoubled their cheers. "Alright, then. This next bit is a new song, I'm sure you are familiar with it!"

With that, the guitarist, a pale man with black, unkempt hair and numerous scars adorning his skin, played a long, eerie chord that echoed in the open air arena the concert was being housed in. Maleficent waited several seconds and paced along the front of the stage, her piercing gaze flitting over the crowd. "For this particular song, I will require..." She paused dramatically and the last of the chord faded (almost reluctantly, holding out until the last strains left the audience in awed silence), then the woman grinned. "...a partner."

Immediately, the crowd screamed and tried to rush forward again, waving their arms spastically to a man, just to be thwarted by those already ahead. Green-gold eyes swiped over the crowd and Aurora felt her stomach flip as they slid over her, then backtracked. Her eyes widened as the woman walked to the edge of the stage directly in front of her and crooked a long, elegant finger. "Would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Aurora blinked incomprehensibly and found herself shoved forward against the edge of the stage. Maleficent crouched with her hand extended and Aurora hesitantly set her own, smaller hand in hers and found herself suddenly onstage. She blushed hotly under the scrutiny of those bewitching eyes but kept them bravely and felt inordinately proud as Maleficent arched a brow and her smile softened a fraction. "Well then...shall we?"

The guitarist began the riff again, a little less loudly this time, and the drummer joined in shortly after, using brushes in place of his normal drumsticks as the waltz began. Maleficent traded the handheld mic for one that curled from behind her ear and over the sharp line of her cheek, then faced Aurora and offered her hand regally, studying the armlet briefly before they swept across the floor. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..." She twirled Aurora across the stage, and the blonde had never felt more happy that her aunts had forced her to take ballroom dancing lessons than then. She easily kept step with the taller woman and felt another burst of pride as surprise and respect blossomed in Maleficent's eyes.

Feeling daring, Aurora abruptly took the lead after the singer brought her back in from a twirl and curled her hand around the dip between her hip and waist. Maelficent's skin was warm under her palm, even over the tank top, and the woman's hand on her shoulder felt simultaneously smooth and rough with callouses from strumming a guitar. As the song ended, Aurora dipped Maleficent low to the ground and the crowd went wild, whistling and cheering loudly as she continued to hold it until the last notes faded from her ringing ears. Even when she pulled Maleficent back up and stepped away, she found her hand caught fast and looked up in surprise. An unreadable expression was clouding the brunette's face, but she pasted a smirk on her lips and faced the crowd, lifting their joined arms.

"It is done! The dance is over, and it seems the beastie thought herself firy enough to steal the lead from me!" The crowd cheered Aurora's audacity and she found herself blushing hotter every second. Maleficent's smirk grew toothy and she brought the blonde closer to breathe into her ear for the crowd that was holding their breath in anticipation, "And the beast will reap what she has sown..." With that, Maleficent laughed (a sound that made Aurora's knees tremble and her blood rush like snowmelt in a springtime stream), mouth still by her ear and sending warm breath washing over sensitized skin.

She released Aurora but the look sent her way clearly said 'don't move,' and addressed the crowd again. "Listen well, all of you...you can run, you can flee to the furthest edges of the world, but..." A rise from the crowd, slowly at first, grew into a crescendo and gave their glee an almost visible shape. "...you can't hide from...The Evil In This World!" As the crowd screamed, Maleficent laughed (and it sent chills racing up and down Aurora's spine) and made her way offstage, grabbing Aurora's hand as she passed to drag her away. They swept down nearly deserted hallways and Aurora felt apprehension slide down her back faintly before it was swept away by her logical reasoning that thousands of people had seen her leave with the singer.

They approached a door and Maleficent preceded her through it, bidding the younger woman to shut it as she made her way to a mini fridge and took a bottle of water from it. As she drank, Aurora studied the room they were in. Sparse though its contents were, the few that were there seemed high end. A wide vanity with a mirror sat on one end, a large TV sat on the wall opposite a leather recliner just behind it, a table with several mismatched chairs sat in front of her, and on the other end of the room was a small kitchenette (which Maleficent was puttering around in currently) and a larger, comfy looking sofa.

"I don't bite, beastie. Unless you ask me to, of course. Sit."

Aurora flushed again but lowered herself to the table directly in front of her, folding her hands in her lap and twisting a ring on her finger to occupy herself (and distract her traitorous eyes from sneaking up to the brunette). She could feel the triumphant smirk burning into the crown of her head but refused to look up, instead listening as Maleficent searched the fridge for something to eat and stuffed it into the microwave on the counter. She heard the chair across from her slide out and her foot nudged against the blonde's briefly. "Come now, little beast, where'd your daring go? Don't tell me you used it all out there?"

Aurora chanced a glance up and was caught immediately in the brunette's swirling gaze. "Are those natural?" She blurted out.

Maleficent looked confused for a second, then her eyes narrowed in mirth. "Odd that the first question out of your mouth would be about my eyes. What a curious beastie...but yes, they are."

"Why do you call me that? I have a name."

"Your bangle is quite eye-catching, it gave me the idea in lieu of a name which I do not know."

"I-" Aurora paused and Maleficent's lips quirked (Aurora definitely didn't stare...at all). "I'm sorry, I'm Aurora. Briar. Aurora Briar." She extended her hand automatically and the brunette shook hers with a mocking heaviness in her expression.  
"Well met, Miss Briar. It is good to have your name finally."

"It is?"

"Of course, beastie. I could not cast my spell without your name." The way the words rolled so effortlessly off Maleficent's tongue gave Aurora pause, and she couldn't read the expression in green-gold eyes. "You were quite the daring little beast during the dance, were you not? Does that impudence not deserve its just reward?"

Aurora's eyes widened and she tensed. "You – I – it was only a dance!"

"One that I began to lead, and which you finished leading." As she spoke, the timer went off but neither paid it much attention. Maleficent's bare foot (when had she removed those heavy boots?) nudged against Aurora's shin and proceeded to trace up and down it maddeningly slowly. Aurora held her breath and struggled not to react, keeping the brunette's eyes the entire time. "Do you not think yourself deserving of my time?"

"I – I..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as the sneaky foot beneath the table had been joined by its twin and trapped her foot between them, rubbing softly along the knob of her ankle and tickling the skin there. Maleficent leaned over the table and one hand reached out to cup her chin. "You are different, beastie. You do not cower, neither do you act the fool. As I said before, quite the curious little beast."

Her thumb was stroking Aurora's cheek and she felt herself drawn into those entrancing eyes, studying the swirls of amber that segued to leaf green. "Would you care to hear my proposal?" Aurora nodded numbly, only sparsely aware of the words coming from her mouth. Her mind was more focused on the hand still tracing shapes on her cheek and the foot running up and down her leg. "Have dinner with me?"  
Aurora blinked (stupidly, she tacked on in her head) and pulled away from the distracting hand. "Dinner?" She repeated blankly.

"Yes, that thing humans do to sustain themselves. Sometimes even with others. Ringing any bells, Miss Briar?" Maleficent's tone was teasing and her eyes sparkled with mirth. Her foot continued to stroke the bare skin of her calf and her hand to trace the roundness of her cheek from the corner of her eye to the curve of her mouth (daringly close to her lips but not quite enough to touch) as she waited for Aurora to gather her wits enough to answer.

"I would – yes, dinner sounds lovely."

Maleficent smiled toothily, showing off rather prominent eyeteeth, and Aurora suddenly found herself bereft of any contact as the brunette swayed to the kitchenette. She opened the microwave and took a plate from within. "How about now?" She set the plate of chicken in the middle of the table and sat again, swinging her legs up on the seat of the chair next to her and reclining lazily (Aurora thought she looked like a panther as she relaxed but remained alert). Aurora hesitantly took a piece of chicken and hummed as flavor burst on her tongue. "Good, no? I made it earlier today, while they were setting everything up."

"You made this?"

Maleficent's brow arched at the disbelief in the blonde's voice and Aurora blushed as she stuffed another piece of food in her mouth to halt her traitorous tongue. "Yes, beastie. I know how a stove functions, and the uses of herbs. I am not just a voice to be used."

Annoyance laced her tone and Aurora backpedaled, waving her hands and making worried noises in her throat as she fought to swallow. "No, no, I didn't mean it that way!"

"How else could it be taken, then?"

Maleficent's eyes pinned her to the seat (damn those entrancing green and gold irises!) and she squirmed uncomfortably. "I was just surprised; I would have imagined you would have hired someone to do things like this for you, that's all." Aurora nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Maleficent's gaze softened slightly.

"Indeed, I could if I so wished, however, I find the activity soothing. It is a good way to clear my head."

She took a piece of meat for herself and they ate quietly, the silence pierced with occasional bursts of conversation. Aurora grew more comfortable (and animated) as Maleficent asked questions of her, waving her hands around wildly as she described the adventures she had gotten up to on her summer break from college.

"I almost fell off the cliff-"

"You _what?_ "

Maleficent's eyes were wide and Aurora giggled. "Almost, I _almost_ fell off. My aunts, well, kind of aunts, I guess, they were the ones who raised me, even though we're not really related...but they always said they were my aunts, so I suppose-"

" _Aurora_." Maleficent growled her name and her jaw set as she tried to get the blonde off her tangent.

"Oh! Yes, right...uuhm, where was I?"

She looked sheepish and Maleficent fought the urge to slap her palm to her forehead. "The cliff, beastie!"

"Yes, the cliff, that's right! Well, I was chasing this beautiful butterfly I'd seen, when suddenly-"

"Mal, where the hell'd ya disappear to, ya blighted shadow?" The rest of the band burst through the door, the drummer in the lead. He smiled widely when he caught sight of them at the table and his eyes twinkled merrily as he sauntered over to them. "Why, hullo, lovely. I see our powerful leader has swept you into her lair. Might I be able to persuade you to abscond wi-"

"Diaval, go away." Maleficent waved her hand at him (like some dark queen) and her eyes narrowed when the man only scoffed and pulled the chair her legs had been resting on out from under her. Her bare feet thudded against the floor and she glared at his profile as he lowered himself into the chair, but he barely seemed to notice it.

"As I was sayin', how about ya come with me, and I'll show ya a good time without Miss ruffled feathers over there." His head bobbed in Maleficent's direction and Aurora couldn't help but giggle when she noticed the pissed off expression twisting her features.

"Diaval," she began through gritted teeth, "if you don't _abscond_ from this room in the next five seconds, I'm going to shove my foot up your arse!"

Diaval's eyes rounded in horror and he quickly bolted from the chair, never taking his eyes off Maleficent as he edged toward the door (and kept his hand conspicuously on the seat of his torn jeans). "Ahm, so sorry, my dear, I've just – gotta talk with a man about a – a thing, yep." The man practically ran from the room and Maleficent glared at the remaining two in the door until they slowly backed out and shut the door behind them.

She nodded and her gaze returned to Aurora, annoyance still tightening the edges of her eyes but already softened by subtle amusement. "That'll never get old."

"What...what happened?"

"Oh, nothing much, my drummer had a small case of foot-in-mouth-itis with a fan. He couldn't seem to remove it himself, so I...helped." Maleficent's smile was all teeth (but still incredibly alluring) as she laughed at the memory. Aurora smiled and they talked some more, interrupted only by the sounds of feet outside the door and occasional pauses for food and water from the fridge.

In the middle of a story, Aurora's phone went off and she glanced at it absently.

 _Aurora Briar, where are you?! It's been five hours, if you don't call in ten minutes, we're calling the cops. -Knotgrass, sent Friday at 11.53 pm_

"Oh, shit!"

Aurora abruptly stood from her chair and Maleficent's eyebrow rose. "What seems to be the problem, beastie?"

"My aunties – I forgot to tell them I was going to be late! Oh man, they're going to murder me!"

Aurora tugged at her hair anxiously and stared at her phone as Maleficent slowly made her way over, setting her hands on her shoulders to get her attention. "Calm yourself, acting like a headless loon does no good." She plucked the device from limp fingers and studied the message, then scrolled out of the screen and made a few motions before holding the phone up to her ear. "Hello...yes, I'm calling fo – excuse me, she is – ma'am, wil – _fine!_ "

Maleficent shoved the phone at Aurora and waved it impatiently as the blonde stared at it blankly. "Uhm, hull – Oh, Auntie Knotgrass, I'm – yes, yes, I know, but – no, rea – I'm alright, seriously! No, I just – lost track of time, that's all." Aurora's eyes flicked between Maleficent and the wall over her shoulder, cheeks faintly pink as a low hum issued from the phone. "No, I'll be home soon – yes, okay, I'm sorry...I know. Bye."

She slid the phone back into her pocket and chewed her lip, and a heavy silence overcame the previously light conversation. "Uhm, I have to...go home. My aunt's not happy that I'm out so late."

"I'll drive you." Aurora's head shot up and she stared at the brunette, who was already walking away. Maleficent set her hand on the knob but didn't open it. "Miss Briar, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Aurora quipped, tongue firmly in cheek as Maleficent turned a baleful eye on her.

"Another then, you little beast." Aurora dipped her head regally and a smirk appeared on painted lips. "Would you dine with me again?"

Aurora blinked and a smile slowly spread across her face, lighting up her eyes. "Yes, I'd like that, very much."

Green-gold eyes glanced over at her, smiling even though lips barely moved. "Wonderful."

* * *

I'd say I'm sorry, but you know what...I'm really not. At all. *sighs* Welp, off to write some Rizzles action, ciao!


End file.
